


Can't Help Falling In Love

by beautiful_salad_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Saileen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_salad_kitten/pseuds/beautiful_salad_kitten
Summary: Just some Destiel fluff because we need it
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Can't Help Falling In Love

Dean walks into the living room. He and Cas had gotten married only a few months ago on November 5th. They had moved to a beach house together and had very frequent visits by Sam, Eileen, and their kids, who know asl. He saw Cas kneeling by a box of old records and a record player. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist. 

“Hello Dean, I was just going through this old box of records.”

“Do you want to listen to one?”, asked Dean. 

Cas nodded and started shuffling through the records. He stopped when he saw the record of “Can’t Help Falling In Love”. He smiled and looked up at Dean.

“I can dig Elvis.” said Dean, smiling.

He stood up and put the record into the record player. The first notes of “Can’t Help Falling In Love” dance slowly around the room. Dean reaches down and pulls Cas close to him. They start swaying along to the music and Cas starts whispering the lyrics into Dean’s ear.

“Wise men say,” Cas whispers.

“Only fools rush in,” 

“But I can’t help falling in love with you.”

“Shall I stay?”, Dean whispers against Cas’s neck.

“Would it be a sin”, Dean feels tears roll down Cas’s cheeks.

“If I can't help falling in love with you?”, they say at the same time while looking into each other's eyes, knowing that their love isn’t a sin and that they both will stay by each other's side.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my writing isn't the greatest but I tried!


End file.
